Fanates
Brief History of The Fanates The meaning of Fanates in Azul(their language) is strong or brave. The Fanates were believed to arrived at the continent of Ukes thousands of years ago due to a deadly civil war in their homelands in the far north,nothing was bought to the continent except for their precious surviving skill they learnt from thieir ancestors before escaping to Ukes.They arrived at the Sea of Kamana but due to the dangerous wildlife such as Shark Bear,they were forced to travel deeper into the a long sea,which is now known as the Bay of Bayur.The journey from their homeland to their newly founded land was cruel,waves sunk their ship,pirates seized their goods and enslaved them,mysterious creatures attacks the but they did not give up and finally they arrived at a huge piece of them which is situated at the north part of the continent Ukes.They were sure this will be their new homeland because of the unusual cold weather where most living creatures would choose to stay away except for some furry animals such as The Brown Mammoth and The Lica Lions,what fate lies in front of them are unknown.Wind Stormfend,the leader of the escaped Fanates was tasked to transform this uninhabited icy land into a flourish and strong nation of their own,the first city was named Stormfend to commemorate Wind Stormfend's contribution to the entire Fanates populace. In the following years when Wind Stormfend died of a mysterious illness,war erupted and the peace was decimated.Peoples scattered across the land to survive and if possible,unite and claimed their lost new homeland from the rebelled former great warrior,Jyr.Jry was the second warrior to arrived on the continent,Ukes.He was the second in command of Wind Stormfend.He and Wind was destined to save the entire Fanates from war but his sudden rebel shocked all of escaped Fanates,those who were loyal to Wind Stormfend was captured,tortured and slaughtered.Riches,food,books,none survived the terror unleashed by Jyr and his group of cronies.Only those who willingly become slaves of Jyr are spared but their lives become more and more exhausting,they were forced to work days and nights and were given a little food but or for all of them.Every night before food was given,slaves were thrown into a cages where they were given weapons to fight and kill each other in the arena.Those who were weaker will be killed,those who refused to fight each other were thrown naked into the freezing waters of the Bay of Bayur,where they will be frozen to death or if they were lucky,eaten by Manjuri Fish.this reign of terror resulted in a rebellion called The Redwood Rebellion,lead by The Unknown Hero.Detailed about this battle were unknown,the only remaining history record told the world that The Redwood Rebellion ended after 7 years of fighting,which resulted in the death of thousands and thousands of Fanates,including Jyr. The unity between the Fanates were broken and they live in their own life in random places since they do not wished to risk getting slaughtered in another possible war.The once flourish city of Stormfend was now in ruins and awaits its slow death,covered by the snow.Bodies from the rebellion left in the wilderness and only to be eaten by wandering creatures.The world of Fanates had entered a new period of history,this was called The Feudalistic of Fanates.This period lasted for thousands of years where all the scattered Fanates scrambled to reclaim the old city of Stormfend but not revived the fallen city,but to solidify their claim on King of the Fanates.Wars were once again started to materialized in the North of Ukes until the reappeared of The Unknown Hero.His appearance thrilled most of the lords who were at war except one,Jarl Tur.He believed this was a fraud started by the other lords to scar him into submission so he lead his elite warriors to Kalingrad,the location where The Unknown Hero was last saw or last heard a few days ago.Jarl Tur was never seen again after his departure to Kalingrad.Day after day,the warmongering lords of Fanates were either slained in battle with The Unknown Hero or vanished into thin air.After about 20 years,the land of Fanates were once again achieved peace but nobody knew how long this was going to last for since The Unknown Hero was nowhere to be found when the Fanates stormed the last stronghold of Lord Kifred,Castle Dor.Not long after the fall of Castle Dor.The Unknown Hero was made the new god of the Fanates and was worshipped by the Fanates until the beginning of The Medieval Era,4000 years after the fall of Castle Dor. The remaining histories of the Fanates are waiting to be unfold as the Modern Fanates dug up more and more records,histories,tales,legends,myths of the ancient Fanates of how they evolve through time. Ancient Time(5000BC~1000BC) Age of Recivilization(5000BC~4783BC) The history of the Fanates officially started around 4950BC when Wind Stormfend and his tribesman arrived at the north part of the continent of Ukes,they were greeted by ferocious sea creatures,savage pirates and merciless Mother Nature.When they arrived at Ukes,they knew a new era of timeline has begun,they called it Age of Recivilization. This period of time in the history of the Fanates was especially important for the first settlements,where they spread their remaining cultures,Azulhal in this whole new continent and ensured their cultures survived through time.The whole process was hard for them,when they arrived,the land was fully covered with snow.Although they were used to live in cold places,the cold places here were very different than in Azulhad.The cold here was devastating,the chill penetrated through the thick skins of the Fanates,some of them froze to death during the first week of migration but the strong adapting power of the Fanates,they were able to evolve and adapted he cold weather of north Ukes and they finally conquered the new winter of Ukes a few years after.Category:Civilizations